Saving A Muggle
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: One of our trio saves a muggle child from deatheater. What has befallen this unlucky charcter? A visit to the Hospital or an early grave...and what of his friends?


I own nothing.   
  
I got this idea from reading the fourth book over, and reading Ron's opinion about the deatheaters torturing the muggles. Enjoi!  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara you can come out now she's torturing some other red head!  
  
Ron: some other red-WAIT? ME!?  
  
Um....no....nervouse laughter  
  
Ron: HARRY! WHERE'S MY WAND?!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
It was just a game.  
  
Just a simple game.   
  
He'd acquired the tickets as a gift from his brother, and went to see his favorite Quidditch team. Not only was he in great seats, but his team was winning!  
  
Just as they won, and he got up to cheer, a loud crack was heard.  
  
People ran screaming, crushing him, the sixteen year old crying out as three large men stepped on his wrist. He moaned as he felt the similar sensation of a broken bone.   
  
Luckily he managed to get up.  
  
There.  
  
He saw what was causing everyone to scream and run away.   
  
Deatheaters.  
  
Black hoods, high pitched laughter, and wands raised in their ear, there was no doubt in his young mind that these people where death eaters.  
  
He froze, unable to run.  
  
There were only three, but no one seemed to care about the number.  
  
Two of the three fired curses of all sorts into the stands, and some wizards and witches fell dead. With wide eyes he watched as the third made a poor muggle spin in the air.   
  
The muggle was a ten year old boy, and he was screaming.  
  
"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU! HELP! HELP ME! NILES HELP ME!"  
  
His bother, "Niles", lay at the foot of the man torturing him in the air. Who knew if he was alive, but red did drip easily out his mouth.  
  
Hands clenched, the game ruined the teen snuck towards them.  
  
He had no wand, he didn't need it.  
  
He'd seen this once before, He was 14 then. His throat was closing from the emotions building up in his chest. He didn't like it then, and he certainly didn't like it now.  
  
"DaXm them...Bloody cowards...he's a kid...a kid!" He whispered harshly to himself.  
  
When he was close enough, he sprang out tackling one about to kill a small woman and her son. "BASXARD!!" Was the cry he gave as he tackled him, and grabbed the wand.  
  
Hitting him with a spell, that sent him flying back the teen winced as he realized the Ministry Of Magic was going to have his head for that...  
  
But who would kick him out of Hogwarts for defending a woman and her three year old?  
  
Now, face red with anger, he whirled around turning to look at the man torturing the child. "CRUCIO!" He shouted without thinking. He was seeing red now, and didn't know how to stop.   
  
The man cried out, and the boy fell. He landed harmlessly on the ground, but his dizzying trip caused him to throw up. The wretching sounds causing his brother to stir.  
  
"NILES!!! NILES!"  
  
The older boy, grabbed his brother, and took off running leaving trail of blood behind.  
  
"You little-"  
  
The angered teen pointed his wand at the last one, "Shut up! It's bloody gits, like you, that has caused my friends and family so much grief! It's people like :you: that should die!!"  
  
The man was cowering, but the teen lowered the wand.  
  
"I won't kill you...then I'd be you, wouldn't I?"  
  
The man looked relieved, and sick sneer spread across his face. He raised his wand, but the teen was quicker. "Dismembero!" He shouted casting a spell he'd learned from a witty girl pal of his. The wands around him broke, including the one he was holding.  
  
He never did get that spell just right...  
  
The three were standing up, knives out.  
  
Who needed witchcraft to murder someone? Muggles did just fine without it...  
  
His eyes closed as the three attackers beat him, and a knife was pushed in his back. They weren't going to do this quickly, he had to pay. He knew they'd eventually kill him, but why rush. The stadium was now empty, who would stop them.  
  
As the teen began to black out, he heard a few angry voices, and the beating lessened.  
  
He was rolled on his back, and through half swollen shut eyes he thought he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Dad....I need he-help..." The teen wheezed, blood choking him.  
  
It must have begun to rain, because large wet droplets were falling on his face. The weird thing about this rain was it was only landing on his face, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Hang on! We'll get you out of here! Hang on!!"  
  
He turned his head, his vision, his sight, everything beginning to fade away.  
  
He turned his head again, "Harry is...is that you?" He whispered seeing his friend. The people around him whispered, and he heard the words 'Hallucinating.' and 'Dying.'  
  
Was that what he was doing?  
  
"It...It doesn't...feel-fell to...bad."  
  
With that out, he let out a small sigh, and was nestled into black, dark, dreams.  
  
:::::::At The Dursley's:::::::  
  
Harry Potter sighed and starred up at the ceiling. He had just turned 16 not too long ago, and was in the worst of moods. He'd lost contact with Ron about a week ago, and just recently Hermione. He was praying this wouldn't be a repeat of the last summer.  
  
He sighed, he also had to deal with therapy from an old witch that visited him weekly. TO talk about his loss, and the stress he was going through this year. She wasn't the one making him recover.  
  
Ron was to blame for that.  
  
He'd sent him funny pictures, and a few things Fred and George had made, which always got at least one laugh out of him. He once received a picture of Cho Chang getting nailed by a dungbomb, Ron smirking smugly in the picture as Fred and George starred with pride.   
  
It was funny to see Cho shriek angrily, and Ron flee from her as she chased him down, only to get herself chased away by Fred and George.  
  
Ron also called Harry's violent temper a bad case of 'PMS' which caused Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley to threaten to take his life, and in his sister's and Hermione's case, actaully :try: to do so.  
  
Harry smiled at the thoughts of his best friend.  
  
The smiled flickered a bit, as he remembered the picture of Ron he had, the newer one. Ron was trying to hid his arms from Harry in the picture, but the seeker missed nothing. His green eyes noticed the scars left over from the brains.  
  
They hadn't gone away, and may not go away for another year or two.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE!!" A roar caused Harry to jump.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry marched out of his room downstairs only to be swept in a hug by Hermione. "What-what's going on?" Harry said surprised, but smiling happily to see his friend.  
  
He grimaced as he noticed Dudley was looking at Hermione, a faint blush in his cheeks.  
  
Hermione pulled away hiccuping. "Ha-Harry!"  
  
Harry noticed Bill Weasley was behind her. He was turned away from them, but Harry could see his angry profile. It was an alarming face on this handsome young man. He looked ready to kill. If looks could kill, several people would be dead by now.  
  
"I'll get his things." Bill snarled, but not towards them.  
  
"What? Why is...Is he?! Hermione what's going on!"  
  
The three Dursley's stood back, not saying a word, too scared from the red headed wizard's angry face.  
  
"Harry! Its...It's....IT'S RON!" Hermione burst out sobbing. Harry paled. "What...? Ron? What about him?"  
  
"Just come with us Harry." a low voice whispered just behind his ear. He turned seeing Bill. The Weasley stalked off outside with Harry's things including Hedwig, Hermione and Harry bringing up the rear.   
  
With questions buzzing through his head, and butterflies fluttering in his stomach the green eyed boy wondered what was wrong.  
  
What was wrong with Ron?  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Harry found himself in a Hospital. Not just any Hospital, but the one Arthur Weasley had to stay in when he was attacked. Where he and the others saw Neville's mother and father, lost in their madness.   
  
St. Mungo Hospital.  
  
In a large room, were several people Harry knew, doing the one thing he didn't like to see.  
  
Crying.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her hands, Lupin by her side. He looked distraught and uncertain, glancing behind him. Behind him sat Mr. Weasley his eyes open, and large bags under his blue orbs. Mrs. Wesley's brown eyes would look at him, and she'd sob harder.  
  
Bill joined his father, sitting down but he was glaring warningly at the wall in front of him. Charlie was far off from the others sitting in a corner. His shoulders shook from soft sobbing.  
  
Ginny had come up hugging Hermione, and the two girls cried together.   
  
Harry waked slowly up to a bedside Fred and George were at. Fred was sleeping with his arms wrapped around a figure in the bed. He looked perfectly content, even if tears were sliding down his cheeks. George looked at the two on the bed, starring with a vague empty look in his eyes. His lips trembled, and at random, he'd suck in his breath as tears raced down his chin.  
  
Harry slowly walked to the bed, and swayed feeling sick. He clutched the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ron...what are you doing there...?" He whispered to no one.  
  
Ron lay in the bed, his eyes and neck bandaged, his nose lips, and red hair poking out. Even if Harry could only see the hair, he would have known it was Ron.   
  
Ron was his best friend, his brother, he could recognize Ron in a crowd if he had too.  
  
His arms were bandaged as well, and a thick paste was on his hands, closing up smaller wounds. There were more, but Harry could not see them. The rest of Ron was covered up by blankets.  
  
Ron's breathing was even, and soothing, they at least let Harry know he was sleeping.  
  
"What happened?" He asked tears falling down his face, and voice going hoarse. "Won't someone answer?"   
  
Lupin came up gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Harry...Ron was at a Chudley Cannon's Quidditch match when death eaters attacked-"  
  
"And they got him?" Harry gasped, Lupin shook his head no.  
  
"Yes, in the end they did, but they were torturing a small boy and his brother which we found later. We questioned them, and from what they say Ron saved their lives, and broke all the wands there. We fixed them up, and obliterated their memories, and sent them on their way. What they were saying had to be true..." Lupin smiled fondly in Ron's direction, "I wouldn't put it past Ron to do something like this."  
  
"As I was saying, Ron broke all three wands, and put up a good fight...but they had knives, and by the time Mr. Weasley got there, he was half dead. He's been like this for a week-"  
  
"A WEEK? WHY DIDN'T YOU-"  
  
"Calm yourself Harry!! We contacted you as soon as he was allowed visitors. This is our first time to see him too."  
  
Harry turned away from Lupin, and marched over to Ron. He pulled up a chair, and took his friend's hand. His hot tears fogging up his glasses he removed them. He sighed, "I'll be here until you wake up Ron." He whispered softly to the still form.  
  
With that he said no more.  
  
Three nights later  
  
Harry listened to the sounds of the people around him sleeping.  
  
He hadn't slept.   
  
Harry wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep until Ron was awake. He couldn't sleep.  
  
The others had tried, but Harry fought what ever spells, or sleeping potions they gave him. He was still awake, but extremely tired.   
  
He watched Ron's chest rise, and whispered hoarsely, "Why Ron..Why'd you do it...You didn't have to go and do that...you could have gone for help."  
  
"I...had to Ha...Harry..."  
  
Harry froze starring down at Ron was stirring and obviously awake.  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"Do you need a nurse? Want me to wake your Mum and Dad? Are you okay? Do you feel in a terrible amount of pain?! Ron-"  
  
"Harry!...I just...woke up! A man...can...can't make sense...of all tha...that drabble!"  
  
Harry was squeezing his friend's hand, and burst into tears. "What hurts Ron? I'll fix it!"  
  
"It hurts...watching wizards...torture muggles like...like that. In the end we're...we're all human...to torture some...someone who is the same as you, in a sense...that hurts, it hurts a whole lot..."  
  
Harry listened to the truth of Ron's words, and sniffed. "We can stop it Ron...I'll kill Voldermort-" Harry stopped. Ron was sensitive when it came to hearing the Dark Lord's name. This was not the best time to go around saying his name, "I mean-"  
  
"Go on. I don't care...Calling Voldermort you...you-know-who was...was getting annoying anyways."  
  
Harry smiled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'll kill him and we can stop all this Ron! Stop all of it!"  
  
Rin smiled. "Yes...but first," Ron scooted blindly over. clutching the bed so he wouldn't roll off. "lay down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon you prat...you heard me!"  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"I'm the one hal-half dead and you...you sound just as bad as me...have you been sleeping?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I didn't think so...get on then! Lay down! I'll sleep better with a friend by my side..."  
  
Reluctantly Harry crawled in the bed, and laid by his best friend. He was surprised at how quickly he found himself slipping. Ron's head appeared on his shoulder, and Harry looked at him.  
  
"'M not bothering you?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"Emm?"  
  
"You do know Fred and George will take a picture of this and tell everyone we love each other."  
  
"We do, just not in :that: way. 'Sides if they do...I'll just play the 'I-was really-injured-and-your-making-fun-of-me-for-it?' card," Harry knew if Ron's eyes weren't bandaged up, his eyes would be glistening wickedly. "works every time."  
  
The two boys found them selves laughing, and quickly slipping into sleep.  
  
Harry only stayed awake to think of his friend.  
  
'He did this for a complete stranger...a muggle as well. There's no one quite like him...My friend Ron....This won't happen again Ron. I'll protect you, and you and me and cab both protect the world from those scum."  
  
Harry yawned.  
  
"You just gotta stay alive you sneaky basXard..." 


End file.
